1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a hand-held power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hand-held power tool with an oscillation damping unit is already known. The oscillation damping unit has a first damper mass unit with a first oscillation damping direction and a second damper mass unit with a second oscillation damping direction.